1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stripping column for removing volatile matter from a slurry containing sedimentary solid matter and the volatile matter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that trays for contacting gases with liquids which have conventionally been used in gas-liquid contact columns, include bubble cap trays, sieve trays, valve trays and kittel trays as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,566. When a slurry containing a considerable amount of solid matter is contacted with a gas in a column provided therein with the conventional trays, the solid matter will tend to settle or precipitate on the trays and other sites within the column, because these conventional trays have horizontally flat planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,916 discloses trays which have no flat planes and enable a liquid on the tray to flow zigzag thereon and maintain the velocity of the liquid at a relatively high level on each of the tray segments composing the tray. The Patent further discloses that the trays are suited to contact a liquid or fluidized bed particulate solid with a gas or vapor, but it does not particularly refer to an apparatus for stipping a slurry of volatile matter contained in the sedimentary particulate solid in the slurry. It is considered that the object of the invention of the Patent is to provide a general-purpose apparatus having a structure suitable for heat transfer or mass transfer.